The present invention relates to golf clubs. More particularly, this invention relates to a golf club which has good adhesion between the shaft and golf club head.
In the assembly of golf clubs having a female-type hosel, it is a common practice to add several grams of a weighting material to the club head in order to meet club weight specifications. The weighting material is typically mixed with a low viscosity liquid adhesive and the mixture is then poured into the bore of the hosel. After the mixture which contains the weighting medium has been inserted, a liquid adhesive, which is the same type of adhesive which was mixed with the weighting material, is applied in the hosel bore and to the end of the golf club shaft which is to be inserted into the hosel bore. The shaft is then inserted in the bore and subsequently the adhesive is cured.
Problems have been encountered with the above-described golf club assembly procedure in that epoxy adhesive tends to leak out of the top of the hosel onto to the outside of the shaft and/or the outside of the hosel after the shaft has been inserted in the bore, during the curing process. This is believed to be due to gravitational pressure as a result of the presence of weighting material and epoxy adhesive which is forced inside the shaft during assembly and which rises to a height within the shaft which is above the upper end of the hosel. It is also thought that leakage of epoxy might be caused by capillary action. While epoxy which leaks immediately after the shaft is placed in the hosel bore can be wiped, it is not convenient to continually wipe the hosel and/or shaft during the curing process, which may take several hours.